


Look around, look around

by orphan_account



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hamilton AUBackground: Kendra, Iris and Mari are sisters. This fic makes a lot more sense if you’ve listened to the Hamilton songs “Scyhuler Sisters”, “Farmer Refuted”, “Helpless”, and then “Satisfied”. This takes place in revolutionary era Gotham (which is basically the DC universe’s version of NY) and is super AU.





	

Kendra bounced excitedly in the carriage, poking her head out the window to take in the city around them.

“Kendra.” Iris said, pulling her back in, saving her from slamming her head into a passing street lamp. “Careful.”

Mari was sitting in the center, refusing to look at the windows. “I don’t like this.”  
Kendra sighed, looking at her sister. Sitting back, she straightened her pink dress.

“Mari.”

“If mom and dad found out…” She broke off, her face pale. Mari always over reacted. Kendra fixed her with a pointed look.

“Who says they need to know?” She arched an eyebrow, enjoying the look of horror growing on her sister’s face.

“Daddy said not to go to this part of Gotham and-“

“We told you, you don’t have to come with us.” Iris cut her off. “You can just take the carriage home.” Mari looked as though she was very much in favor of that idea, but Kendra knew better. Mari didn’t like being left out. She bit her lip. Her sister was unfortunately too comfortable with their sheltered life, but there was a revolution buzzing in the air. Gotham was full of handsome young men full of idealism and great plans for the future and she desperately wanted to be part of them. It wasn’t fair that, because they were women, their father and mother kept them in the house.

“Mari, can’t you feel it? We are part of something that, years from now after we’re dead and buried, will be written about. Don’t you want to see what’s happening?”

“No.” Mari’s response was curt and bitter. She crossed her arms, pouting. “They’re saying a war’s coming. Dad’s preparing to go fight and I…” She shook her head. “I don’t see what’s so amazing about wanting to come to Gotham, where everyone’s going to yell at each other on every corner.”

“Suit yourself.” Kendra shrugged and tapped the roof of the carriage. They stopped next to a crowded square. She jumped out, looking around at bustling people. They were near Gotham royal college and students had set up a box where they took turns reading out carefully crafted speeches on whether or not they should go to war with England. She caught sight of Bruce Wayne, a close friend of the family, leaning against a tree off to the side, observing the proceedings. He arched an eyebrow at the sight of her. She glared at him, turning her attention to the makeshift podium. Iris came up next to her.

“Kendra, what are we trying to find?” She whispered, straining to see what was happening at the front of the crowd. It was difficult to see or hear what was happening.

“Inspiration, Iris.” Kendra said. Iris smiled. Then Mari shoved her way between them.

“Were you going to leave me?” She hissed, then squeaked as Bruce Wayne walked towards them. Kendra frowned at him; he was every bit the man her father wanted for one of his daughters; intelligent, from a good family, with a history that stretched back as far as theirs…she hated him for it.

“If it isn’t the West sisters.” He said. “What brings you to this dreary part of Gotham?” He took Mari’s hand and kissed it, causing her to flush. Iris pulled her back, frowning at him. He didn’t seem affected. “It’s dangerous for ladies such as yourselves to walk around here unaccompanied.”

“We’ll manage, mister Wayne.” Kendra said, glancing at the podium. He frowned.

“Allow me to rephrase my statement.” He said. “Your father’s allegiance to the revolutionary cause is well known. Should you be recognized…”

Kendra crossed her arms and was about to retort when Iris asked, “What is your position, Mr. Wayne?”

He arched an eyebrow in surprise and Kendra bit back a laugh. Many people believed that Iris’ smile and generally kind disposition meant she was naïve; they were mistaken. She’d caught on to his use of the word Revolutionary instead of rebellion. Wayne was a notoriously private man, well known to not take public stances on anything. As an orphan, he had his family name to uphold. Kendra wasn’t surprised he was hesitant to align himself with the patriot cause, as it was so tenuous and in a city like Gotham it could be the end of any prospects he could hope for. Cautious, caged, and secretive, Kendra didn’t trust him.  
On the podium, a notorious Tory sympathizer, Oswald Cobblepott, was reading out a statement against the Continental Congress. Kendra couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it was sure to be uninspired and boring. Bruce glanced behind her and groaned slightly as he noted a group of four young men walking towards him.

“Excuse me.” He mumbled, walking over to them. Kendra watched as he grabbed the apparent leader of the group, a tall man with black hair and tried to discourage him. Behind them were three young men. They seemed amused by Bruce’s objections.

“Kendra. Iris. Mari.”

A voice growled from behind them. Kendra and Iris turned and gulped as they were met with the sight of their father. The color drained from Mari’s face and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

“Dad.” Iris began.

“Get in the carriage.” He said, motioning. They shuffled in, their heads hung in a show of shame, but Kendra wasn’t going to apologize.

 

 

 

Iris smoothed the front of her dress. It was nothing short of a miracle that she’d gotten her father to agree to have this ball. After the fiasco of him catching them in Gotham he’d forbidden her and Kendra from leaving the West property, correctly guessing that they were the ones who’d done most of the coddling to get Caitlin to Gotham. Then the war had come. While they were safe enough, they’d been forced to ration their food. She, Kendra, and Mari had been forced to sew day and night to give the patriot army clothes. It was the least they could do. So when they’d gotten the news that Washington’s army was camped not too far, Kendra had come up with the idea of having a ball. She just wanted to meet soldiers and Iris was grateful for the distraction. Iris had presented the idea to their father saying they needed to raise the morale of the troops who’d fought so hard for them.

Kendra came into her room. “You ready?” She said, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m a bit nervous.” She admitted. Kendra scoffed.

“The three of us will have those soldier boys falling over each other to get a smile in their direction.” She twirled around. “Do you like this dress?”

“You look beautiful.” Iris said. “They won’t be able to stay away from you. It was true. Kendra was always the center of every party. As the oldest of the West sisters, she stood to inherit the largest dowry, something everyone in all the colonies was aware of.

“Come on.” Kendra pulled her out of the room. They ran to the stairs, both giggling. Mari was waiting for them on the landing.

“The guests are almost all here.” She said.

“So.” Kendra looped her arms through her sisters’ and walked them slowly down the stairs. “It’s fashionable to be late. We want to make an entrance.”  
Iris chuckled as Mari bit her lip. As they descended the stairs, a hush fell over the assembled guests. Their father was waiting at the foot of the steps beaming up at them.

“Allow me to present my daughters.” He said, sweeping his arm out and motioning to them. “Kendra, Iris, and Mari.”

It was comical just how quickly the young officers clamored over to them, offering them drinks, complimenting them and asking for the opportunity to dance. Kendra expertly steered them away from the group of officers, waving at the girls who were on the outskirts of the group, glaring at the West sisters with jealousy.

“Look at Laurel Lance’s face.” Mari whispered.

“Well, it’s hardly her fault her family picked a bad choice for a future husband.” Kendra whispered back, before holding her hand out. “Hello, Oliver. When is your wedding?” Oliver Queen smiled as he kissed her fingers.

Iris found herself pulling away from the group, trying to avoid making conversation when she caught sight of a young officer in Washington’s personal entourage. He was tall, thin with dark hair and shockingly blue eyes. They were so full of passion and intensity that even from across the room, Iris felt her heart grow faint. He lifted his glass in her direction, before turning back to the man next to him, Bruce Wayne, and continuing their conversation. Iris almost went over there, but there was a large dance floor crowded full of people that she’d have to navigate before she could reach him. Too many opportunities to embarrass herself. And then what would she say to him. Looking at him, hoping for his attention to turn to her, she examined his face. He was one of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen and he had to be important if he was part of Washington’s inner circle. She briefly wondered if she should use her father’s pull with the general to get him to introduce them, but she didn’t want to involve her father and his disapproval just yet. She swallowed nervously before coming to a resolution. She had to know who he was. Going back to Kendra, she whispered.

“The man with the dark hair. Standing in the corner over there.”

Kendra took a glass that Hal Jordan handed to her and looked over in the direction Iris was pointing. Her bored expression shifted when she caught sight of the man in question. “Yes?” She said, her most charming smile coming into place.

“Well, I want him.” Iris said. She’d never done anything like this before, but something about this stranger was different. Kendra scrutinized her face before turning and walking across the room to him. Iris got nervous, there were few men who could face the full power of Kendra West and come out unscathed. Kendra stopped in front of him and shooed the other men talking to him. He looked at her, amused and Iris felt her heart breaking. Then his eyes slid past Kendra and met hers and she dared hope. Kendra put her hand on his arm and began leading him over to her. Iris tried to remain calm. When they stopped in front of her, she held out her hand. “Iris West.”

“West?” he took her hand and kissed it politely. Just a brush of his lips and Iris felt as though she was underwater, gasping for air.

“My sister.” Kendra said. Iris nodded.

“Thank you for your service.” She smiled as she watched him straighten up, keeping his gaze. He was looking at her intently.

“Us meeting makes this whole war worth the effort.”

“I’ll leave you to get to know each other.” Kendra said, turning and walking over to Mari.

“What’s your name?” Iris said.

“Clark.” He said. “Clark Kent.”

 

 

His letters were almost musical. Every day, she rushed downstairs only to be met with a new one. Kendra would read them over her shoulder, remarking on his wit and prose. “It’s a shame there’s only one of him.” She sighed, prompting Iris to hit her with the letter. She wrote him back instantly, usually sending a reply by the evening post. She’d written before, stories about their town and friends, but Clark gave her fresh material, outside of her sheltered life. She asked him a million questions, letting his letters transport her to his childhood island, feeling the sun and imagining the sparkling blue ocean and yellow sand. He was rising quickly in the army, his place at Washington’s side practically assuring that he’d be well off once the war ended. His optimism and drive gave her hope. She was completely helpless against his words and when he came to ask her father for her, she almost stopped breathing as the formidable Joseph West listened to Clark’s plea. And when he agreed…

Clark came to her, taking her hand in his. “Iris, I know I don’t have a family or name to speak of and that I can’t offer you much of anything right now. These times are uncertain and even if I die tomorrow, I’ll die with the knowledge that I was able to love you, with all my heart.” He knelt. “Iris-“

“Yes!” She said, smiling down at him as he got to his feet and captured her lips with his. For a second, she felt as though they were flying.

 

 

 

Kendra watched her sister dance joyfully with her new husband. Standing off to the side, she thought of that fateful night…when she’d made the decision that had ultimately decided her life.

_She’d recognized him from the second Iris pointed him out: he was the man from the square. Handsome, she’d give him that, Iris always had taste. Well, there was no reason for her not help her sister. Walking to the other side of the room, she stopped in front of his group, meeting his eyes and inclining her head. His friends scattered._

_“You seem like a woman who knows what she wants.” He said._

_“Really?” Kendra replied. “And what’s that?”_

_He stepped forward, looking around. “Well, living here must not afford you much distraction. I think you want to be a bigger part of the cause than the piece you’re contributing right now.” He paused, tilting his head. “Like me.”_  
_Kendra was thrown. “Oh really?” She said, trying to remain calm._

_“Of course.” He said. “And considering you walked across the room to talk to me, I know you think I can give you, what you want.”_

_“That’s a bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” Kendra replied. “This is my house, perhaps that’s my favorite piece of wall.”_

_“Your house?” He looked at her with renewed interest. “I was led to believe this was the house of Joseph West, famed war hero.”_

_“I’m Kendra West.” She said, holding out her hand._

_“Clark Kent.”_

_“And where is your favorite piece of wall, Mr. Kent?” She asked._

_“Currently a piece of fabric in Washington’s command tent.” He said. “But that’s only for now.”_

_His first mistake. Kendra had been brought up to understand the subtle markers of society. Anyone with a family worth mentioning would have jumped at the opportunity to give their long list of dead wealthy ancestors. Clark was like many promising officers, brilliant, but with no status to speak of. It didn’t matter to Kendra, after all, what was the point of this revolution if not to clear the path for anyone capable to live up to their ability. She glanced over her shoulder at Iris and…realized that this fantasy of hers had to stop. Handsome and witty as Clark was, she had a duty to her family. In order for the West daughters to keep the fortune, they had to marry. They had no brother, thus the fate of the family rested on their shoulders. Specifically, Kendra’s. She was the eldest and therefore the job fell to her to marry who would suit her father best. Clark may be intelligent, but he had not proven himself yet and she couldn’t take the risk that he’d fail. He was probably more than aware what a match with a West sister could give him, she couldn’t take the chance that his charm was only an effort to get the largest of three dowries and then there was Iris to consider. Gently sweet Iris, with the heart and soul of a poet. Who had told Kendra she wanted him. Iris wouldn’t fight if Kendra took him, but it would break her. She couldn’t allow that._  
_So she smiled and put her hand on Clark. “I know what you want.” She said._

_He arched an eyebrow. “Really?” He said._

_“And you don’t even know it yet.” She turned and led him across the floor to where Iris stood. The hope and happiness in her sister’s eyes doing little to help the raging pain in her chest as she handed over the most fascinating man she’d ever met._

She smiled and wished her sister well. The two of them seemed happy. Kendra knew she shouldn’t despair. She had good prospects. Carter Hal, Ray Palmer and Cisco Ramon were all competing for her hand. Clark wasn’t gone from her life. And Iris’ happiness was assured.

“May you always have what you want.” She whispered to Iris, hoping that Clark would truly want her sister as much as Iris wanted him.


End file.
